RIP JewWario
by KKD Silver
Summary: This is just something I had to write up... in respects to the one man who helped me stay interested in Japanese culture in general. It's short... but it's my tribute/paying respects to this great man. So... R.I.P. Justin "JewWario" Carmical.


**KKD: *KKD and his casts of characters come in, all dressed in black and in attire in honor of a particular man.* Hey minna-san. I'm you know who (KKD Silver), and welcome to you may or may not know what (KKD Studios) where insert clever pun here. *sniffles* I'm very sorry everyone, but sometime ago, a big star on the internet passed away within the last week, and… I took it pretty hard when reality hit me. One of my inspirations for getting into Japanese culture, and one who helped inspire me to start planning a video series is no longer with us… a man by the name of Justin Carmical, better known as JewWario, passed away on January 23rd, 2014 at the age of 43, only 7 years younger than my dad! *Starts to cry***

**SEGA: Yo, dude, simmer down. I haven't seen you act like this in… ever.**

**KKD: I know… but… it's such a deep blow, man. ...Fans say you were inspired by his FamiKamen Rider idea… well… that wasn't the original intention, but… now I feel like I need to make a dedication to him. And so, if Jennifer Carmical reads this, rest assured, I do not own your late husband's creations, but I wish to respectfully use them in order to make this possible. I own Kamen Rider SEGA, and the riders that have been made to correspond with his series. The rest belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Bandai, Toei, and of course… the late great JewWario. No more fancy talk… please enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>The year was 2009, the location was in North Carolina, and subject and issue… this young 17-year old student by the name of Zach was having trouble finding ideas for anything. He could only focus on school, and his interests in American media was beginning to wane.<p>

"Man… if only there was something cool on," he groaned as he came across footage of Boukenger, unaware of what it really was and thinking it was the recently released Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. "That's not even close!"

Then, he was suddenly attacked by some strange grunts.

"What the shock is going on here?!" Zach gasped, trying to defend himself, but proving to be useless.

Next thing he knew, a 38-year came in to help him out as he fought against the grunts.

"...Who're you?" Zach gawked as the seemingly normal man turned to Zach, revealing he wore a distinctive yellow hat with a purple W on top.

"I am JewWario," he started before pulling out a portable Famicom system and slapped it onto his waist, forming a belt before pulling out a white game cartridge. "But you may call me… the FamiKamen Rider."

Zach gawked as the man took the cartridge and blew into it, clearing out the dust.

"Henshin!" JewWario announced, inserting the cartridge into the driver before a standby noise was heard and Zach witnessed as the man before him pressed a button and transformed.

The young boy gasped as the man was donned in a red and black suit of armor along with a white scarf, and a red helmet with a silver mouthpiece adorned with a black directional pad-shaped design, most of his helmet on the front above this piece was gold except for two green bug-eye like lenses and a single horn on top. Zach gawked at the sight of this man as he fought off every single grunt, leading them outside. Zach witnessed the entire fight as JewWario used an impressive amount of martial arts to take down the ground, and with one explosive kick, he finished off the grunts easily.

"Whoa…" Zach gawked as the FamiKamen Rider turned to him. "If only I can find something as cool as you."

"You can. Just don't stick to the states. Find the sources of where some of your shows come from, and you just might find something cooler than you expected," the armored hero informed. "And remember, never give up, and sure to never give up and be the game."

Before Zach could ask what he meant, the FamiKamen Rider took off.

"What did he mean by tha-... wait… FamiKamen Rider? ...Kamen Rider?" he pondered before rushing back to his laptop, searching for something, eventually coming across Kamen Rider Decade… and thus, began this young man's road to Otaku-dom.

* * *

><p>Years later, Zach had moved back to California (the state of his birth) graduated from high school, and been introduced to the world of fanfiction. It was the year was 2011, and he joined up on fanfiction after entering college. He was a minor fan of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, but it got him into deep water with his parents at first, and so was nervous about writing fanfiction about those, and focused on American merchandise and video games. However, it was only a couple months into college, and he was getting bored, and wasn't that inspired to do much writing.<p>

"Great… now what do I do? I don't have any inspiration for anything…" he sighed until he thought of something… "Maybe I can still make Rider, Sentai, or anime stories… I just have to make a separate account… but... maybe I shouldn't? Grr! So confusing!"

Then, he thought up an idea, and set up challenges for other people to come up stories. But after setting up this account, it didn't really get him anywhere in terms of story writing, of being more confident in his story creating. So, in 2011, he created his first tokusatsu and anime related story: Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO. And with the support of fellow authors, he'd soon drop the first profile, and be known on the internet as Kamen Keyblade Duelist, aka KKD.

Next semester, 2012, KKD learned to create his heroes in reality to support him and help him create new ideas. Then, something hit him.

"What if I combined the concept of video games and Kamen Rider together, and create something new?" he thought out loud.

A few drawings and story concepts later, and KKD's first Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider SEGA, was born. Since then, he created many characters and stories. He still looked up to JewWario all the way.

Once in a while, KKD turned to JewWario for inspiration and to stay interested in Japanese culture. It helped him to create stories not only for SEGA and other Kamen Riders, but also for Super Sentai and various other Japanese related media. It even helped him to create a forum where he met three other authors, one of which formed a team where they all could work on stories together. Life just couldn't get any better for this guy, and he had JewWario to thank for it all.

* * *

><p>2014…<p>

KKD, now KKD Silver at the age of 21 going on 22, was in all black clothing along with his characters, arriving at a graveyard in Colorado… KKD was particularly saddened because of the news that had reached him in California not too long ago. The group arrived at one tombstone where a familiar hat, pink pair of shoes, and driver rested… and everyone there removed their helmets and/or hats to pay their respects.

"JewWario… I thank you… for inspiring me to keep going…" Zach sighed, on the verge of crying. "...You've been the second Youtube star to die… and the first that I really knew and cared about… I don't know why you did it… but you didn't have to kill yourself… in any case… you will be missed… just know that… you were an inspiration to me… as you were to many people all over the world. I will continue on as best as I can… Justin Carmical. And I will forever, on your behalf… be the game."

After that touching moment, KKD and his crew left the tombstone, allowing the readers to see the epitaph on it, which read the following:

**R.I.P.**

**Justin "JewWario" Carmical**

**1971-2014**

"**You Can Play This!"**

"**Be the game!"**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: I know this was short… but to an extent… I just wanted this to be a short story of how J-Dub inspired me… and his death was too… it was too heartbreaking for me… I couldn't write much on this topic. I just had to get this off my chest in someway or another, so don't question this somewhat autobiographical story of myself, or how it doesn't have much appearance of JewWario himself... Again, I'm sorry for using your late husband's likeness in this, Mrs. Jennifer Carmical… but I just… had to do this… he inspired me to keep going with my interests no matter what happened in my life. Until next time readers… I'm KKD Silver… and… R.I.P. JewWario… you will be forever missed.<strong>


End file.
